


Conundrum!

by vixxsbae



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsbae/pseuds/vixxsbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was one thing Taekwoon hated with all his life it was someone invading his privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conundrum!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, I'm sorry.

Taekwoon strolled through the halls, earbuds in and hands in his pockets. He had thought to skip today's lecture because honestly getting up for a eight am class when last night you had been awake till three am was too much. But he needed to pass, so here he was entering the big lecture hall and taking a seat somewhere in the back. 

He didn't bother talking much to the people in class, firstly because they were annoyingly loud and secondly, because he didn't want to. As far back into his childhood he could remember, Taekwoon had always been the silent type, never talking much or socializing much. Except for his love of football. It was only because of the sport, did he get to make friends with people of his age. But an unfortunate accident had made him incapable of running in the fields anymore so he lost contact with his friends. He rather focused on his grades and found something else to interest him and that was music. 

It had always been music and him; well only till college, that is. 

The Psychology class droned on and Taekwoon was highly bored. Noticing that the professor himself was paying less than half attention to what he was saying, Taekwoon pulled out his phone discreetly. Scrolling through his album, he smiled widely at the pictures of his nephew Minyul. It had been so long since he had last seen his nephew. Thoughts of him, made Taekwoon smile. 

While scrolling through the pictures (also, includes occasional smiling), Taekwoon felt warm breath fan on his neck. "Awww", an obnoxiously happy voice, from behind him, cooed. 

Annoyed, Taekwoon turned around to face the person invading his much treasured privacy; only to back away to realize their faces were too close. The boy, Taekwoon noticed, had somewhat odd features. A nose too big but somehow fit his face right. Eyes big, bright and cheerful. Lips, thick and luscious.

And that's what caught Taekwoon's attention the most.

"Hey", the boy waved a hand in front of Taekwoon's face, a big smile on his face. Taekwoon could feel heat creep up to cheeks when he realized he had zoned out and the boy had noticed that probably. 

Taekwoon turned around and sat on the edge of the chair, away from where the boy was resting his arms. His phone safely tucked in his pocket. Taekwoon thought that the boy was probably a fresher since he had not noticed him in any previous classes. Or he might have, just had not paid any attention. 

(But who doesn't remember a boy with a nose as big as his)

"I am Jaehwan, by the way", the boy whispered even though no one was paying attention to them.

Taekwoon didn't reply to it, instead he pretended to take down notes rather absentmindedly. He had never been affected in this way by someone and because of that he felt rather uncomfortable. Sure the boy was attractive, whatever his name was, but Taekwoon blushing just because their faces were too close was ridiculous. 

A sudden scraping of chairs on the floor and shuffle of feet brought Taekwoon back to reality. He got up, stuffed his supplies into his bag and got ready to leave the room, when only Jaehwan called him.

"It was nice meeting you", Jaehwan said, voice bright. Taekwoon didn't have to turn around to know that there was a smile on Jaehwan's face. Taekwoon found his happiness somewhat addicting and he did not like that all. He also had to admit one thing though. Even though Taekwoon found Jaehwan's voice probably too cheery he had a nice voice somehow. 

Taekwoon half turned around, gave Jaehwan a curt nod and walked away; the grip on the strap of bag growing stronger and warmth creeping up his neck. Taekwoon was in a conundrum.

**Author's Note:**

> My first VIXX fic was an attempt at a drabble. DM me prompts at @liesatemymoment.


End file.
